That's What You Get
by superhuman moron
Summary: Bella is taken unwillingly on a shopping trip with Alice. The trip turns out to beneficial for her in more ways than one. Guess that's what you get from being best friends with Alice. One shot.


**I would like to thank my amazing unofficial beta and completely official best friend, Blue Winter Angel. I love you more than anything bub. If you haven't read any of her stories, I STRONGLY encourage you to do so. They are amazing. **

**This is my first story. Hope you like it (: **

**I don't own Twilight. Damn.**

My eyelids fluttered before they lifted, my gaze locking onto a nearby tree whose leaves swayed gently. I knew where I was, it was impossible to think otherwise. I was in the gentle forest of Forks. I looked around to get a better idea of where I was in this large green maze, only to see more green. An almost silent breeze of wind blew across my back and I shuddered at the feel of it.

"Hello?" I whispered softly. Another cold wind blew across my right side this time. I didn't like the fact that I was alone right now… Edward wouldn't scare me on purpose… Emmett might. But Edward wouldn't… Would he?

"Edward? If that's you, this is not funny!" I said a little louder. I swallowed as quietly as possible. My breathing quickened. I bit my lip, thinking about whether to run or not. My eyes scanned the forest skittishly to try and find something to comfort me. Tears started to fill my eyes; I really didn't like this… Where was he? I took a shaky breath before I spoke again.

"Please Edward, please," I whimpered. I knew something was wrong. Why wasn't Edward here with me? And if he was away, why hadn't Alice seen me out here by myself?

The tears filling my eyes started to overflow as I asked myself questions over and over. Suddenly, I saw something move in shadows of the forest trees. My head whipped around to the right to face the ominous shadows… Was someone there?

Yes.

The dark figure began moving towards me. My feet were locked in place, even though my mind was telling them to get me away, although I'd probably just fall over anyways. There goes that brilliant plan.

My heart was pounding so quickly in my chest; I was surprised that it didn't rip its way through. The dark figure was getting closer. I bit my lip and held my breath as the unknown person stepped into view.

It took my brain a few seconds to process the picture of the person in front of me. When I finally figured out who the dark figure was, I let my breath out in a large gust and a smile broke across my previously terrified face.

"Alice!" I all but screamed. I ran a few steps towards her before taking the expression on her face. Her eyes were pitch black, her head was tilted forward slightly and she had an intimidating smile on her thin lips.

My breathing once again started to accelerate my heart set out on a flat out sprint as I took a step back, all the while leaving my eyes locked on her face. She looked nothing like her normal bright and cheerful self. She actually looked like...a vampire. It was a very unsettling thing to see.

"Alice?" I asked cautiously. "Alice, it's me, Bella."

Alice's smile became wider and more menacing. "Oh, I know it's you, Bella." She purred, taking a step forward. I took another step back.

"I had a vision of you being out here, all by yourself, so I took it upon myself to come and get you. You looked pretty worried." Alice said as she took another step closer to me. As she did this, I took yet another step back, trying to create some space between us. This side of Alice terrified me to no end. When Alice saw me do this, her face fell slightly.

"Aren't you happy I came?" She whispered. Normally I would have hugged her and assured her that that was not the case, but Alice was still wearing that frightening expression on her pixie face, and it almost seemed like the whole thing with her feeling hurt by my reactions was just an act.

"Umm, well Alice I...I just...Are you okay?" I asked, trying figure out what was wrong, and also trying to distract her by either my talking or getting her talking.

"I'm fine Bella. Perfectly okay. Why do you ask?" she purred suspiciously, one eyebrow raised. As she was talking, she took another step forward. I bit my lip as I watched her do so, screaming in mind to Edward. If only he could hear my thoughts. I swallowed.

"No reason in particular. You just seem a little...out of character." I tried to sound nonchalant, but I barely convinced myself, and I wasn't even close to hiding my fear from her.

"Do I?" Alice asked absently. She stepped forward once more, making the distance between us less than two metres now. I was about to open my mouth to answer the tiny girl before me when her eyes glazed over, indicating that she was having a vision. I took this chance to take two large steps back. When she came back to the present, she eyed the enlarged space between us. Her eyes slid back up to meet mine. Her smile widened, the ominous sense that something wasn't right hit me like a wrecking ball and I trembled involuntarily. She took three large steps towards me, closing the distance greatly. We were now just a metre apart.

"W-what did you see, Alice?" I asked hesitantly. She smiled widely before answering. Did I want to hear the answer?

"Edward's coming." She stated simply. Her head tilted slightly to the left as she waited for my response. Relief radiated from my body when I realized that my Edward would be here soon. Alice then took another step forward. I stiffened. We where now only half a metre apart and I could feel her cool breath wash over my face and smell the intoxicating scent coming from her skin.

"Which is why we're leaving." Alice finished. Before I could even process her words, she had me in her arms, running at lightning speed through the green forest. I squirmed in her grip, knowing it was a lost cause, but tried hopelessly to get away.

"Let me go!" I whined, wriggling violently in her small arms.

"Nu-uh, Bella. Stay still." She whispered threateningly into my ear. I did as she said, but looked over her shoulder with the hope of seeing Edward coming after us to save me. I heard Alice curse under her breath before she picked up the pace.

Did that mean…?

I heard my name echo through the forest followed by a deafening roar. My eyes searched the forest that was currently flying past me, for Edward coming to my rescue.

Unexpectedly, Alice stopped running and set me roughly on my feet. She put her finger to her lips. I needed no other signal than that to be quiet or suffer the consequences. I blinked and suddenly found myself staring at Alice's back. She was facing away from me. Appearing out of thin air, Edward was standing a few metres away from Alice and me.

My heart began to race and my legs began to shake. Edward was here! He'd make everything better. I wanted to cry his name and wrap my arms around him, but I then remembered Alice's threat and bit down on my bottom lip.

"Alice." Edward growled her name. He was crouching, ready to attack. His eyes were glued on his sister. Without a second thought, she shifted to match his pose.

"Yes?" she asked innocently. I clenched and unclenched my fist, trying to decide what I should do. I could turn and run for it, but then again… I'd hurt myself. Damn my clumsiness.

"What are you doing?" he growled in a louder tone. Rage was rolling off him in waves and I cowered away from its intensity. Man… he was angry.

Alice bared her teeth, "None of your business." She snarled, her tone matching his.

Without warning, the spiky haired pixie stiffened as a vision took over her mind. Edward appeared to become distant as he listened to what was happening in her head. Both of them moved unconsciously, leaning to the left and then to the right, rocking forwards and then leaning back, muscles tensing and untensing; almost as if they were fighting each other from a distance. I gasped as I realized what was happening. Alice was seeing the fight that was going to come and Edward was watching it from her head. They were going to fight over me. They were going to hurt each other over me. Alice hissed as she saw something, most likely her getting hurt.

Suddenly, Edward crumpled, defeated. I stared at my world, lying on the forest floor. Both of them came back to the present and Alice took a triumphant step forward to stand over Edward.

This was a battle that not even Edward could win.

Suddenly, I felt cold arms wrap around my waist. I struggled against them and they tightened. I screamed, but kept my eyes on Edward. The arms became even tighter around my body, I gasped at the pressure as tears started streaming down my face. I blinked furiously to try and clear my eyes to be able to see Edward better.

"Edward! Please, Edward! No, no! EDWARD!" I screamed to him, and he looked up to me with pleading, sorry eyes. I reached my hand out to him and clenched my fist, as though to hold on to him. He whispered my name and I whispered his, my heart thumping violently against my ribs.

The arms were suddenly pulling me backwards and the forest began to race past me as the stranger ran with me in their grip. I kicked and waved my arms, trying to get away, all the while sobbing and screaming out for Edward. The forest streaking past me then morphed into the city of Forks, then to my street and finally my bedroom. I squirmed in the arms of whoever was holding onto me. We were now lying on my bed, the stranger's arms still wrapped securely around my waist. I whimpered and wriggled, all the while sobbing Edward's name.

A velvet voice whispered into my ear. I was still struggling and crying out for the love of my life, tears saturating my face. The voice continued to whisper into my ear. I suddenly realized the voice trying to comfort me. I gasped and looked over my shoulder. Edward's perfect face was centimetres away from mine, his intoxicating smell making me dizzy. His eyes were wide with concern, his lips tugging down at the corners as he took in the panic on my face.

"Edward." I sobbed in absolute relief.

He released his vice like grip on me and I turned my body to face him, burying my face into his shoulder as I continued to sob. Edward pulled me closer to him and hid his face in my hair; his right arm rubbed my back reassuringly while his left hand stroked my hair.

"I thought...I thought I'd lost you...Alice...the f-forest..." I blubbered while he tried to comfort me.

"Shh, Bella. It was just a dream. I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. It was just a dream. It was just a dream." Edward whispered in my ear. I repeated the words after him in my head, trying to convince myself that Edward was okay. I continued to cry into his shoulder, until I decided that crying about a dream was ridiculous, no matter how real the dream felt. I looked up at Edward who was looking at me, concerned.

I swallowed the excess saliva in my mouth from crying. "I'm sorry. You didn't need to see that. I didn't hurt you, did I?" I realized that Edward's arms were the arms that were holding me in the forest, and that I had thrashed against them.

Edward chuckled. "Silly Bella. Of course you didn't hurt me. Are you okay now? Do you want to talk about it?" Always a gentleman.

"I'm guessing I was screaming quite a lot? Oh no. I bet I woke up Charlie. Crap." I started to get up out of bed when Edward pulled me back down to lie next to him. I didn't complain one bit as I snuggled up to him once again.

"Charlie left a few hours ago to go fishing. You may have woken the neighbors though." Edward and I both laughed.

"So, what had you screaming? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just wondering..." Edward rambled. I smiled warmly and put my hand over his mouth to stop. He moved my hand to his cheek and held it there, turning his face into my palm. I traced circles into the skin of his cheek, watching as he relaxed under my gentle touch.

"I would tell you if I could get a word in." Edward smiled and waited for me to tell him about my dream. I took a deep breath and began…

He listened silently as I explained my dream. At the end of my story, he cracked up laughing. I struggled to find anything funny about my dream. It was terrifying to me. Edward continued to laugh as I stared at him, confused.

When his laughter finally dropped into a chuckle, I asked him why he was laughing.

"What's so funny about that dream? Hmm? I don't find anything about it funny." I demanded. My serious tone just caused him to start laughing again. Was he laughing because I was upset about the dream? He was laughing at my pain. I felt my face fall.

Edward finally looked at me and stopped laughing as soon as he saw the hurt on my face. I turned to hide my face in the pillow, my cheeks aflame. I shouldn't have told him… A cool finger coaxed my face off the pillow. I kept my eyes down, but he continued to stare; eventually, I caved and looked up. His eyes were filled with concern. There was no way Edward was laughing because I was upset. There must be another reason.

"Bella, love - what's the matter?" He asked tenderly. There was no way I could tell him why I was upset. It was so stupid.

"N-nothing. What were you laughing at?" I asked, wanting to know the real reason. Edward's topaz eyes stared intently into mine, trying to get inside my head to find out what was wrong, but gave up and answered my question with a question of his own.

"Are you sure you're not psychic?" he asked with a small smile on his flawless lips. It took me a few seconds for his words to sink in, as I was distracted by his perfection. When I finally understood what he was asking me, I was dumbfounded.

"What?!" I asked shocked. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Well, I think your dream has a hidden meaning to it. A very appropriate hidden meaning, if you ask me." Edward explained, mysteriously. He chuckled at my confused expression.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, not having a clue of what he was talking about. I narrowed my eyes when he didn't answer me straight away.

Edward smiled and leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek. My irritation melted away as he kissed slowly down the side of my face. When he reached my jaw, my heart was pounding so heavily that it was the only thing I could hear. I could feel his lips moving as though he was talking, but if he was, I didn't hear a word of it. I had finally had enough and pulled his face to mine. My lips molded around his and moved with his in a slow, tender dance.

Edward pulled away too soon… as always. "Did you even hear a word I just said?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I blushed and looked up at him. "Uh… would you mind repeating?" Edward laughed lightly and repeated what he had said before.

"I said that Alice is planning to take you shopping today." He smiled and waited for me to make the connection. That connection didn't come.

"And..." I trailed off, waiting for him to explain what that had to do with my dream. Edward rolled his eyes and began to explain.

"Well, in your dream, Alice took you away..." Edward continued to talk, but I suddenly made connection somewhere in the middle of his explanation.

"Oh. I get it. A shopping induced nightmare." I cut him off. He nodded. "Well, if this dream is right, there is no point in trying to stop Alice."

"Just when I thought we could have the day to ourselves..." He sighed and I sighed in agreement. He pulled me close and pushed his lips against mine for a few seconds, then pulled me off the bed.

"If you're going shopping today, you better have a shower and get ready." He said cheerfully. I pouted. He laughed and kissed me quickly. I grudgingly grabbed my things and headed to the bathroom.

When I was ready, I bounced down the stairs. Well I bounced down the first three steps, tripped over my own feet and fell. Naturally, Edward's strong arms caught me before I could hit the ground. Edward sped down the remaining steps and set me down on my feet.

I looked up at him and smiled. "What would I do without you?" I asked. He smiled back and leaned down to press his lips against mine. Our lips started to move quicker and my hands gripped his hair and held his face to mine; one of his hands was grasping at the back of my neck, the other on the small of my back, pressing my body against his.

We were getting closer to Edward's invisible line of physical contact when there were three quick knocks on the front door. Edward and I both knew it was Alice, but ignored her anyway. My heart was jumping around my chest hyperactively. Alice knocked on the door again.

Edward pulled his face away to murmur, "Go away Alice." knowing she could hear, and then locked our lips together again. I smiled into the kiss.

"Edward, I know what you are doing and if you care at all about your Aston Martin, then you will get your hands off Bella and open this door right now." Alice called angrily. Edward's lips froze as what Alice said sunk in. He released his grip on me and took a step back. He must have been listening to Alice's thoughts, because he winced and his lower lip pushed out and started trembling. He looked like he was about to cry. Alice was showing him what his car would look like after she was finished with it – I had no doubt.

My mind suddenly wandered to my dream. Alice had defeated Edward, and we all knew it. I sighed and walked to open the door with Edward trailing behind. I flung the door open to find Alice standing with her arms crossed, glaring at Edward, who stood next to me. I saw him wince again and Alice smiled triumphantly. She turned me and her smile widened before she hugged me tightly and laughed.

"I guess you know we're going shopping today." I took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Alice laughed her wind chime laugh and started walking towards her car.

"Come on Bella." She yelled over her shoulder, for I had not moved an inch.

"Just a second." I yelled back. Alice looked at me sternly, then turned and continued walking to her Porsche. Honestly… It was _way _too flashy for Forks. But, it was Alice… what can you do?

I turned to say goodbye to Edward; we gave each other a quick kiss on lips. He smiled at me, and then his face turned cunning. He pulled me closer to him and Alice appeared out of nowhere, suddenly standing right next to us. I smiled at her, resting my head on his cool chest.

"Edward Cullen." She warned. "I'd just like to remind you that if you run away with her now, you'll be the one responsible for the death of your treasured car." Alice narrowed her eyes and started intently at Edward. "Face it, Edward - this is a battle not even you can win."

I felt Edward flinch before he unwound his arms from around my waist. I smiled up at him and patted his chest reassuringly.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" Edward nodded glumly at the thought of being separated for so long. He picked up my left hand, kissed it lightly and then inhaled the smell of my blood. "Appreciating the bouquet" as he always says. He smiled his crooked smile and let my hand go.

Alice quickly grabbed my arms and I was immediately in front of the car. The hypo little thing wasted no time opening the door and ushering me in. I sat down and put down the window - I waved goodbye to Edward as we sped off, knowing that no one could save me from this evil little shopaholic pixie.

Eep.

_~*~_

Unfortunately, Alice had decided to take me to LA for a shopping trip. As we sped away from Forks, I looked out my window. The weather was perfect. For vampires that is. The sky was covered in clouds, almost like a blanket had been placed over us. Even though I'd been living here for quite a while, I still missed the sun; Edward looked stunning in it.

Of course Alice had seen that it would be cloudy today, hence the fact she was taking me to the normally sunny LA for a shopping trip. Usually, she took me to Seattle and dragged me around by the wrist, ignoring my near constant whining.

I turned to my best friend, a scowl set on my face, my frustration at being taken away from Edward bubbling just below the surface. I peeked in the rear view mirror, wishing to see Edward's silver Volvo trailing behind us.

No such luck.

Alice ignored my stare and continued to sing along to the song on the radio. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She relaxed into her seat before turning to smile at me with that damn innocent expression – she tried to make it seem like there was nothing wrong. Of course there was something wrong; the fact that we were driving further away from Edward was a big issue in itself.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked in that sugary sweet tone, her lips twitching at the expression on my face.

"You know I had a nightmare about you last night?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her, my eyes flicking to the speedometer. I didn't like the fact that it kept climbing towards the far side of the dial. Stupid, speed-loving vampire.

"Of course I know that." She answered with a smirk, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world; right… Psychic. I pouted. I could never win.

Alice laughed.

"Come on, Bella. This is going to be fun!" She bounced in her seat excitedly, her golden eyes bright. It's amazing that she managed to keep the car on the road, seeing as she was barely able to stay in her own seat.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure. That's what you say every time, but is it ever fun? No!" I answered my own question angrily. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, trying to hold some of the anger inside. I missed Edward already.

Sigh.

When I looked back at Alice, she had a heartbroken expression on her face; her eyes were wide and full of sadness, if she were able to cry, her eyes would be swimming with tears. Her bottom lip trembled and she sniffed a little. Some of my anger slipped away as I looked at her pained face.

"You mean you don't have fun with me?" she whispered so quietly that I almost missed it. Her voice shook and my heart broke for her.

I knew what she was doing. She was making me feel guilty. Damn my stupid weakness. I was such a push over when anyone used the guilt card. I sighed mentally.

"No, Alice. You know it's not like that." I replied gently, staring at her soft features, hoping to see her usual self bubble back to the surface.

Luck was not on my side, but then again, when is it ever?

"Do I?" Alice asked. She stuck her bottom lip out even further and made the saddest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. I could almost imagine her whimpering too high pitched for my human ears to catch.

My heart broke further and all my anger evaporated. I hated it when she played dirty.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I love spending time with you." I answered. She kept the devastating expression locked on her face, but there was a hint of expectancy in her eyes. I knew what she was waiting for.

I groaned internally. My hands were tied, and her expression made me feel like crying.

I pursed my lips before speaking. "And if it makes you feel any better, I'll let you dress me up all day. I'll be your Bella Barbie." I said, giving her the only permission she needed to go crazy.

_Brace yourself, Bella… here it comes…_

Just as I expected, Alice squealed with excitement. She threw her arm around my neck and pulled me into a hug, which was worrying, considering she was still driving at 180 km per/h.

"Uh, Alice? You're still driving..." I reminded her nervously. Alice laughed lightly and released her grip on me, peeking at me from the corner of her eyes as she turned her head towards the road.

"We're gonna have so much fun, just you wait!" she squeaked. I sunk deep into my seat, defeated. I looked out the window again and imagined that I was with Edward; that got me through the rest of the speedy drive.

After another twenty minutes, Alice parked perfectly in a narrow space and practically ripped the door off in her hurry to start shopping. I laughed at her enthusiasm and hopped out of the car extra slowly, just to annoy her. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently; I laughed again and moved even slower.

Alice was immediately at my side with an unbreakable hold on my arm. She started towing me towards the shops at a speed which had me running to keep up, causing me to stumble more than a few times along the way. She didn't seem to notice; even if she did I don't think she cared. She'd catch me before my face could introduce itself to the floor.

We burst through the doors and Alice scanned the shops, looking for the one she had in mind. When she spotted it, we set out at a flat out sprint. I whined pathetically all the way there, keeping my eyes trained on my feet, silently pleading with them not to knock into each other and make me fall.

As soon as we stepped foot in the shop, Alice let go of my arm, allowing the much needed blood to flow to my hand, and started throwing clothes at me. The pile of clothes were almost blocking my view when she finally instructed for me go and try them on.

_Um… mind leading me to the dressing room? I'm having trouble seeing a metre in front of myself…_

I tried my best to maneuver my way to the change room. I almost made it the whole way without falling, but tripped just as I was about to enter the small teal change room and the whole pile of clothes landed on the floor.

Sheepishly, I turned to look at Alice, who only rolled her eyes and continued to look for her own clothes to try on. I shrugged and pushed all the clothes into a pile in the corner of the change room and locked the door behind me.

As I was pulling on the first item of clothing, I thought about the sheer size of this shopping centre, and shuddered at the thought, knowing Alice would want to go into just about every single one of them.

I looked in the mirror at the floor length blood red gown that covered my body. It had silver beads around the waist and top of the dress. I had to admit, it was beautiful, but this is me we're talking about. There is no way I could wear this dress without tripping over continuously. I would end up stepping on the end of the dress and ruining it.

I reached around to undo the zipper when I heard someone outside my stall. "Do NOT take that dress off! Open this door and let me see it." Alice said seriously.

I pulled the door out of the way and stood in front of Alice. I watched as she let her gaze travel from my feet up to my face, her mouth dropped open a little bit.

"Take it off." She commanded. I looked at her, confused. It didn't think it looked that bad…

She sighed. "I'm buying it for you."

Oh… _oh!_

"No Alice. I can't wear this. I'm too clumsy!" I complained, waving my hands erratically in front of my face, and gesturing madly to the stunning dress I wore.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a split second, and then she looked at me confidently, I raised an eyebrow at her, shifting awkwardly from left to right.

"I don't see you falling, except for once, but Edward will be there to catch you, of course." Alice said. I sighed and closed the door. I slipped off the dress and flung it over the door for her to buy.

One item of clothing down, the rest of the mall to go...

Four and a half hours and thirteen bags of clothes later, I was ready to punch Alice. Not that it would hurt her at all, I'd probably just break my hand.

We walked past a music store and I planted my feet.

"Please, Alice. Can we just have a small break and have a look in here?" I asked. She had already brushed off my pleas of going in to look at music and movies. I needed my music fix otherwise I was going to go insane.

"Bella, I've already told you, no! We still have so much to do. We're only three quarters of the way through the mall!" Alice replied, frustrated. "And besides, you have probably seen every single movie in there anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "I told you, I'm collecting movies. There may be some I don't have!" I answered back. "Ever heard of New Releases? Ha!" I smirked.

Alice rolled her eyes back at me and proceeded to drag me towards yet another designer shop. I seriously contemplated using violence to stop the shopping craziness.

Hmm… I mentally tapped my chin as I thought of ways to escape.

I looked at Alice when she started laughing, which was strange, because she had been on the war path for the whole day. I raised my eyebrow questioningly and waited for her to answer my silent question.

Alice continued to giggle in between words. "Bella, you may not want to attack me. I see you rolling your ankle and knocking yourself out on the counter when you fall."

I sighed. Of course. No matter what I do, I always end up hurting myself somehow. Damn my clumsiness… Why can't I be intimidating? I mean, Alice was shorter than me, but she managed to intimidate the crap out of me. I made a small whiney noise in the back of my throat, but let Alice push me into yet another change room and continued to serve out my sentence as Barbie doll Bella.

~*~

I stared blankly out the window, on the verge of falling asleep. I took a deep breath and sat up straighter in the seat, trying to wake myself up. I reached back and grabbed one of the many bags that covered the back seats, seeing as not all of them could fit in the boot.

I smiled to myself. We had needed three men to help us carry all of our purchases out to the car. Of course, with Alice there, they all offered to help without hesitation. Sneaky little pixie.

I opened up the bag to see what was inside, groaning in annoyance when I spotted what was sitting there.

"Alice, I told you not to get these." I complained, pulling out three sets of bras and panties. One was Edward's favourite colour on me, blue. The bra was strapless with a small bow between the cups. The panties were the same, with an identical bow on the front. Another was black and lacy and the last one was blood red. "I'm never gonna need them anyway." I grumbled. "Stupid virgin vampire. Virtues my ass..." I muttered under my breath.

Alice just laughed cheerfully, happy that she had the whole day to shop. "Bella, you're gonna want to keep them." She said confidently, and I let out a humorless laugh in response.

"Why? So I can embarrass myself by showing him my scanty lingerie and then ruin my self esteem when he rejects me? Ugh, I don't want them." I fumed as I shoved the lingerie back into the bag. After throwing the bag over the back, I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed angrily. Edward wasn't budging with his boundaries; it was very frustrating.

Knowing that I wasn't in the mood to listen to Alice ramble about how I was wrong, said Alice kept her mouth shut and let me settle down in silence.

Once I had relaxed a little, I realized that it wasn't Alice's fault. She was just trying to do something nice for me, like always. Guilt overwhelmed me at how self centered I was, taking out my anger on my best friend.

I turned to her, about to apologize, when she suddenly flung up her hand to silence me. At first, I thought she was telling me that she didn't want to hear my pathetic apologies. But then she turned to me and smiled reassuringly.

"Its okay, Bella. I understand." I sighed in relief that she wasn't angry at me. For some reason, I really wanted to give her a hug in that moment; instead, she reached over and wrapped her delicate fingers around my own, squeezing my hand affectionately; I smiled brightly at her.

"So," Alice chirped excitedly, obviously changing the subject. "What are you going to wear tonight?"

I raked my brain, trying to think of what was happening tonight, but came up with nothing. Was there some sort of dress code for this evening?

I looked questioningly at Alice. "Ahh, why?" she just rolled her eyes, making me wonder if I'd once again missed something incredibly, painfully obvious.

I probably had.

"Edward's taking you out tonight, remember?" Realization struck me. Of course! Edward had been very secretive about where we were going. This had had me very nervous throughout the week, seeing as I hate surprises. All the shopping had taken my mind off the surprise.

"Oh, yeah." I said nervously. Alice giggled at my discomfort. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Alice..."

She knew what I was getting at. "Nuh-uh. Edward has made me swear not to tell you what's happening. Trust me, I would if I could." She answered honestly.

"Please..." I whined. It was hell not knowing.

Alice bit her lip. It was so hard for her to keep secrets. You could see the indecision on her face. When she turned to me, I could see that she only needed one little push to send her over the edge. And I was preparing to give her that gentle shove.

We had just stopped at a red light and I twisted as much of my body as possible towards her. She mimicked my position. She was still arguing with herself in her mind. I looked down at my lap. When I looked back up, I had the saddest puppy dog face I could muster.

"Please, Alice." I whispered. Alice suddenly let out a sharp breath, she sounded defeated.

Woo hoo!

"Fine. But you have to do exactly what I say." I nodded eagerly. She leaned in to whisper in my ear. I waited impatiently for her answer, almost bouncing in my seat like she did so often…

"Wait 'til tonight." I sat still for a few seconds, then realized that she had gotten my hopes up, just to let them drop straight back down.

Meanie.

I pouted like a sulky school kid. "It's not fair."

Alice laughed loudly. "You almost had me with that puppy dog face. You should try that one on Edward. I'm sure you could get anything you want." She mused, watching the road as the light turned green.

I snorted. "I wish."

I thought I heard Alice whisper "You'll see." but I couldn't be sure.

_~*~_

Alice helped me carry the shopping bags inside when we got home. It was quarter to six, so Alice commanded me to get in the shower while she packed away my things. I complied and got in the shower gladly, relieved to have a few minutes to myself to wind down after such a long day.

Stepping into the shower, I sighed as the warm water helped to sooth my aching body. I inhaled deeply, tasting the moisture in the air from all the steam on the back of my tongue. Alice didn't realize how tiring shopping really was. I ran my hand against my left shoulder, working out the tight spot that had formed there; after a few minutes of letting the water run over me, I shaved my legs again and rewashed my hair.

The hot water was starting to run out, so I decided it was time to finish. Stepping out, I wrapped a towel around myself and entered my room, only to find the floor length red dress laid out on my bed. Next to the dress was the matching blue bra and panties.

Was there really a point in arguing against them?

I sighed and put on the underwear and was about to slip into the dress when Alice knocked on the door. "Yeah?" I asked.

She spoke through the door. "Don't put that dress on yet. I need to do your hair and makeup first."

"Mhmm." I replied as I slipped into a light green dressing gown. I rubbed at my eyes as I wandered to the door, my earlier exhaustion coming back with a vengeance. The dressing gown felt nice against my skin at the very least.

Alice flew into my room as soon as I opened the door and dragged me out of my bedroom. She was obviously frustrated with my slow human movements, because she picked me up and almost instantly sat me down in a chair, having moved at vampire speed.

Dazed and still a little sleepy, I looked at the table which was covered in hair products and cosmetics. Oh no…

"Your bathroom was too small to fit all of this in." She explained while seemingly toweling my wet hair and brushing it simultaneously. I closed my eyes and let Alice work her magic. I learned to just keep quiet when she wanted to dress me up, although sometimes I would make an exception.

After she had finished, she carried me up the stairs and put me on my feet in my bedroom. She slid my robe off my body, leaving me in just underwear. A deep red blush covered my face, but Alice didn't even seem to notice that I was almost naked. She held the dress low and I stepped in. Alice quickly lifted it into place and did up the zip. I could feel the material hugging to my body in some spots; it felt smooth and silky against my legs.

I looked down at the dress when Alice slipped away to do something for a second. The bottom of the dress was in a small pool around my feet.

Uh-oh.

That could be a problem...

Alice came back and found me staring at the bottom of the dress with a worried expression on my face. "It's okay." She said confidently. Smiling brightly, she held up a pair of extremely high heeled silver shoes. "Easy fixed!"

The shoes had a single strap that ran across the foot and one more that fastened around the ankle. They were gorgeous, but the size of the heel was just ridiculous. My eyes widened in fear.

Alice flitted towards me to put the shoes on and I took a hesitant step away. She just rolled her eyes and shoved me onto the bed. Giving in, I lifted my foot up to let her put on the shoe. She gave a small laugh and I rolled my eyes, blowing a strand of hair off my face.

Once both were securely done up, Alice pulled me up off the bed to have a good look at me. I barely noticed her scrutinizing what I looked like; I was too busy trying not to fall over. I wobbled helplessly, staring at my feet.

When I finally steadied myself, I looked up just as Alice made a small noise to say that she was pleased with how I looked. I met her gaze and smiled gently.

She smiled brightly back, "Wanna see what you look like?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Sure."

She clapped her hands together excitedly and led me to the bathroom, but stopped at the door. She twirled around to face me. "Close your eyes. And no peeking." She commanded, completely serious.

I snickered. "Yes, ma'am." I saluted. She rolled her eyes and waited for me to close mine. As soon as I did, she grasped my hand and led me into the bathroom. I listened as my heels clicked against the smooth tiles. Her ice cold hands pulled me around to face what I knew was the mirror. I felt her fix a bit of my hair that had come out of place. I waited patiently for Alice to finish, knowing she wouldn't let me see myself unless everything was perfect. A small brush stroked my lips and I sighed.

"Nearly done." She said. I heard her put down the lip gloss.

"Okay," Alice chirped. "Open your eyes." I hesitated, not wanting to look. Alice started to tap her foot impatiently. Finally giving in I took a deep breath, opened my eyes and looked into the mirror.

Wow.

The girl in the mirror was beautiful. Her mahogany hair waved down her back messily, but in a way that gave it a sexy edge. She had thick black lashes and deep, swirling brown eyes. Her cheeks were stained with a delicate blush that contrasted heavenly against her otherwise pale skin.

I gasped as realization struck me. Well, more hit me like a battering ram. That girl in the mirror was me. Ordinary Bella. I looked...not so ordinary. My eyes filled with tears as I turned to Alice.

"Thank you, so much." I whispered. Alice's face was lit with excitement. She threw her arms around my neck a full second after I turned. "Anytime." She replied giddily into my ear, squeezing me tight.

A few moments of hugging later, Alice stepped back and gave me a quick once over. She smiled approvingly and pecked me on the cheek, giving me a gentle push as she stepped away. "See you later. Edward will be here in two minutes." She said while turning to the door.

She only took two steps and froze. Instantly, she was back at my side. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. "Maybe I should help you down the stairs." She murmured, smiling cheekily.

Of course.

Who wouldn't trip down stairs in these heels?

A gave a small gasp of shock when my feet left the ground for a split second as Alice carried me down the stairs. Setting me down on the floor, she waved goodbye and bounced out the door. Shaking my head at her antics, I gave a small chuckle and watched as the door swung closed in a gentle movement, swirling the air a little.

When I was alone, I walked cautiously to sit down at the table. After I had lowered myself into a chair, I glanced lazily down at my lap. A diamond encrusted bracelet was wrapped around my wrist. Sighing gently, I ran my fingertips along the small stones, feeling the bumps of the diamonds. Alice knew I didn't like people spending money on me, but she never listened. I closed my eyes to calm myself. There was no point getting upset about it now. I could whine later.

Icy cold lips pressed gently against mine and I smiled, still keeping my eyes closed. My hands danced up Edward's arms, across his shoulders, up his neck and over his cheeks to tangle into his bronze hair as his hands moved to my hips and lifted me off the chair. His scent overwhelmed me for a moment before I responded enthusiastically.

I pushed my lips securely against his and tightened my grip on his hair. Our lips moved passionately together as we stood, holding each other close. Recklessly, I slipped my tongue out and pressed it lightly onto his bottom lip. Edward's hands tightened around me, spurring my tongue to run along his lips. The skin was cool and smooth, just as I knew it would be. I waited, expecting him to pull away any second.

Knowing I shouldn't push him too far, I slowly pulled my tongue back. Edward let loose with a small moan in the back of his throat and I shivered in shock as his perfect tongue swiped against my warm one.

Without pausing to think, I thrust my tongue forward to dance with his. The sound that escaped my mouth mirrored his own, deep and absolutely coated in lust. At my sudden movement, Edward's cold hands loosened and he pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

My bottom lip stuck out into a pout as he pulled away. I looked into his eyes and was overwhelmed by the lust that clouded them; my already frantically beating heart broke out into top speed and butterflies filled my stomach. I reached up to stroke his cheek, my thumb brushing against his skin; I smiled when he leaned his face into my palm.

He turned his face further into my palm. "I'm sorry." He mumbled against my skin; I turned his face back to look at me.

"I'm not." I smiled. This caused Edward to smile back.

"You are so gorgeous." He whispered, his eyes dancing across my face.

My smile grew wider. "I was about to say exactly the same thing to you."

Edward's fingers brushed down my arm so that he could take my hand, winding his fingers with mine. "Let's go." He pulled me towards the door, gently and carefully. As we stepped outside, I looked up, expecting to see the silver Volvo, only to be met with his flashy Aston Martin.

My eyes widened in surprise and I turned to look at Edward. He smiled serenely back at me and continued to lead me towards the sleek black car. He squeezed my hand when I stumbled.

Stupid shoes…

Ever the gentleman, Edward held open the car door for me. After I got in and had tucked my ridiculously long dress out of the way of the door, he shut it. Edward already had the car started before I even had time to put my seatbelt on, but I was used to it.

As Edward drove, I took a good look at what he was wearing. He had plain black pants, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly and the top button undone, completed with a thin black tie. Although it was simple, Edward still looked like a god. He always did.

I looked up to see Edward smiling his crooked smile at me. "Like what you see?" He asked cockily.

Why yes, yes I do.

I smiled back after my heart calmed down and my thoughts had become coherent once again, "Always." I replied.

Edward reached out to stroke my cheek lightly before pulling in outside a small restaurant. Surprised to find that we'd already reached our destination, I looked out the window to see where we were. I gasped when I recognized the restaurant. La Bella Italia. It was the first place we had had dinner together.

I turned to look at Edward, only to lay eyes on an empty seat. "Edward?" I asked. My only response was the quiet sound of the car door opening. I turned to see Edward standing outside my door with a sheepish smile on his face. I blushed and took hold of his outstretched hand.

He helped lift me out of the car and wrapped his arm around my waist. I assume he kicked the door shut, because he immediately started walking towards the restaurant, pulling me along with him.

I stepped confidently up the stairs, knowing I was safe with Edward's arms around me. He reached forward to open the door for me. I smiled and stepped through, blushing lightly. His arms wound back around my waist as soon as he had entered after me.

The second we made it through the door, I felt Edward stiffen next to me. I looked up worriedly to see what was wrong, his jaw was clenched tight and his eyes were staring, well… actually, glaring a little, straight ahead. I turned to gaze in the same direction, only to see that a friendly looking host was walking towards us. He smiled seductively at me and I smiled back politely.

"Good evening." He said to me. "Do you have a reservation?" I glanced up at Edward who stayed silent until the host reluctantly looked up at him.

"Cullen." Edward said coldly, his eyes narrowing. A frightened look crossed the poor man's face before he straightened up.

"Right this way." He said warmly, now looking back at me. He turned to lead us to our table.

I elbowed Edward in the ribs as we walked; he looked at me innocently and I frowned back. After a few moments, I gave up glaring and looked to see where we were going to sit.

Just like the first time we had had dinner here together, all the booths were empty. The host stood by the one we had used the first time and I couldn't help but smile; I slid into 'my' seat and Edward sat across from me, I felt his foot brush against mine under the table as he settled into his seat.

"Your server will be right out." The host said in a low voice. I looked up, and once again, he was staring at me. I smiled politely once again and looked back Edward. From the corner of my eye, I saw the host throw a dirty look at Edward before leaving.

That reminded me of how rude Edward was before. I glared at the vampire across the table from me while he sent daggers to the retreating host. I cleared my throat to claim his attention. Edward looked back at me with the same innocent expression he had worn before; I gave a small, irritated huff, narrowing my eyes a little more.

"What's with the unnecessary rudeness?" I asked quietly. Edward's face darkened as he thought, to see that expression on his face made me wonder what the man had done to make Edward so angry. Thankfully, he spoke before I could think too far into it.

"He was thinking about you." He growled. I sighed and reached across the table to hold his hand. Edward automatically twined his fingers through mine, his thumb brushing gentle circles into my skin; I looked down at our hands and felt a jolt of love for this stunning man shoot through me.

"I'm yours." I stated simply. It said it all. The situation reminded me of what had happened on our first dinner. "Now you know what I felt like the first time we were here." I'm sure my face mirrored his darkened expression.

He smiled his crooked smile. "I'm yours." He quoted. I smiled back and tightened my grip on his hand. A young waitress interrupted our moment.

"Hello. My name is Amber." She said cheerfully. Amber… Amber... where had I heard that before? "I will be your server tonight." I whipped my head up to look at her as realization slapped me across the face. It was the same waitress that had served us that night.

Are you kidding me? Seriously?

She was staring at Edward dreamily, just like the first time. Anger coursed through me which made my cheeks flush; Edward noticed my sudden hostility and squeezed my hand reassuringly. I tore my eyes away to look at Edward, I felt his foot tap mine under the table once again, and my lips twitched as I caught his foot between mine.

"What can I get you to drink?" she asked Edward. He kept his eyes on me and I waited patiently for the stubborn waitress to turn to me. When she did, I answered quickly and probably a little sharper than normal.

"Two cokes, please." I turned away from her before I had even finished talking; squeezing Edward's hand again. I bit my tongue to stop myself from telling her that Edward was mine and to take her eyes off him before I ripped them out.

Whoa.

The violence in my thoughts surprised me. I shook my head quickly to erase the thoughts in question, making myself a little dizzy in the process. Edward looked at me with a gentle smirk. I glared back.

"I'm yours." He reminded mockingly. I poked my tongue out at him and smiled too.

"So what is all this for?" I looked pointedly around the empty restaurant room to emphasize what I was talking about; only just realizing that Amber had walked away. Oh well.

I let myself get distracted by the soft lighting throughout the small, cozy little restaurant. Memories of gentle touches and innocent glances rolled through my thoughts, and I smiled at the quiet memories; that was the night everything changed. And with one glance at the man before me, I knew that everything that had happened since then was more than worth it.

Edward smiled. "I'm not allowed to bring you back here to reminisce a special memory?" He asked, and for a split second, I realized that he was sharing my thoughts.

Before I could answer, Amber walked over and placed a drink in front of each of us. "Can I take your order?" She asked politely, facing Edward.

Of course.

Edward looked pointedly at me once again and she turned to me, obviously rather unwillingly. "Mushroom ravioli," I ordered the same thing I had eaten that first night, smiling at Edward, watching as his expression lit up at the memory. When I looked back up, Amber was looking at our entwined hands. I tightened my grip. She nodded and scribbled down my order.

"And for you?" she asked, turning away from me. Edward didn't even look up as he answered; he kept his eyes firmly on my face.

"No, thank you." She hesitated. Probably thinking about how he didn't eat the last time we were here.

"Well, let me know," She said quietly, glancing at Edward once more before she turned and bean to walk away. I waited until she was out of earshot before I talked to Edward again.

"I now understand your jealous streak. Though I still don't understand why you're jealous. It's not like other guys actually like me." I muttered quietly. He sighed, frustrated. He ran his free hand through his amazing bronze hair and my fingers twitched, jealous.

Shaking his head, he asked me a question. "Will you do something for me? After you have eaten your meal, go to the bathroom. If you are met by the host, flirt. You'll see how truly amazing you are."

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coke. Just as I swallowed, the waitress came back with my mushroom ravioli and placed it in front of me. I murmured a thank you.

She couldn't have heard me; but then again, she probably wouldn't have heard me if I had screamed in her ear. She was distracted by my Edward. I wanted to whine like a little kid; couldn't Edward and I just have a night alone without getting interrupted by ignorant waitresses?

Jeez!

Amber batted her eyelashes as she talked. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can get for you?" Edward barely noticed her.

"No, thank you." He flicked her a polite smile and turned back to look at me. She huffed and stalked away. I struggled to stifle my giggle. In all honesty, it serves her right for trying to flirt with someone who was happily taken.

I picked up a button mushroom and popped it into my mouth. It tasted just as good as it did the first time. I moaned quietly, savoring the familiar taste. When I looked up, Edward's eyes were filled with lust, a deep burning gold. _Oh_, I thought, _that's the same noise I made when we kissed before. _

I thought back to said kiss, and my mind went blank.

Umm…

My cheeks flushed and I automatically looked down at my lap again, my eyes latching onto my bracelet. I grabbed my glass and took another sip of my coke before I meekly looked back up at Edward.

He was smiling, but the lust was still there, and I'm sure the blush was still staining my cheeks.

Sighing happily, he leaned forward, stretched his arm out across the table and brushed a loose strand of hair away from my face. Twisting the dark curl behind my ear, he trailed his fingers down my face before he cupped my cheek; I turned my face into his palm, smiling gently.

"It's hard to believe, that even now, after all this time, you still love me." He mused, tapping his thumb against the tip of my nose. "You still accept me for who I am, or better yet, _what _I am, no questions asked."

"Edward," I sighed quietly, my eyes prickling, about to tear. "Edward, I belong to you. I always have, before I even knew you existed; I didn't want anyone else because, believe it or not, I was waiting for you." I sniffed a little and his eyes softened.

"I love you, Bella. More than my own life." He breathed, leaning up and out of his chair so that he could bend forward and gently kiss me on the lips. I hoped he didn't bend into my food, because I planned to eat it. I giggled against his lips at the thought of his nice shirt getting stained with mushroom sauce, and he smiled. He pulled away but still remained close to my face, his breath washing over my skin; his fingers stroked through my hair with a touch lighter than the wings of a butterfly.

"I know," I whispered, pressing my forehead against his. "I love you, too. With all my heart and with everything that I am."

Edward sighed quietly and kissed me once more before leaning back and lowering himself gracefully down onto his seat. "Now, you should eat that before it gets cold."

I laughed and popped a piece of pasta in my mouth, chewing happily.

Yum.

When I finished my meal, I took another swig of my drink and sighed contentedly. "That was great." I smiled at Edward who was watching me with gleaming eyes.

Edward smiled slyly back. "Do you need the bathroom?" he asked.

He was actually going to stick to this?

I rolled my eyes. "No. I don't. Why do you ask?" I played dumb. Edward replied with a crooked smile.

My heart stuttered unevenly when he looked up at me through his lashes. "Bella, you need to see how truly beautiful you look." He explained in a breathless murmur.

I shook my head. "No. Come on. Let's go." I stood up and grabbed Edward's hand. My attempts to pull him out of his seat were wasted. He looked up at me and smirked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"I think you need the bathroom first." He smirked. I glared at him, and gave in quickly.

"Fine." I huffed. I stomped off to the main area, hearing Edward's quiet chuckles behind me.

As soon as I stepped out of our private area, the host was standing in front of me. "Did you enjoy your meal?" he asked cheerfully. I was tempted to turn around and go back to Edward, but knew he would send me back straight away. I sighed mentally at what I was about to do.

Ridiculously, I fluttered my eyelashes at him while I answered. "Yes, I did. I'll definitely be back." I winked at the end and tried to sound seductive. It seemed to work. He gasped quietly and lust covered his features. His eyes glazed over and his lips parted, his chest heaving lightly.

Safe to say I was surprised at his reaction.

"Well, you know you can come over any time you like." The double meaning to that sentence was very poorly covered. I bit my lip. Maybe Edward was right.

The host took a step towards me and raised his hand to touch my hip. Before he could get close enough, Edward's arms snaked around my waist and I melted against him, sighing quietly.

"Thank you for meal." Edward said coldly. The host glared at Edward as we walked out of the restaurant; I kept my eyes on Edward's face, his features were relaxed and his eyes, from what I could see, were bright and happy.

As soon as we stepped outside, he looked at me and snickered. "Now do you believe me?" he asked.

I pushed away from him. Of course, he let me do what I want. "I can't believe you made me do that." I whined, blushing heavily.

"But you believe me now, don't you?" he reached to wrap his arms around me again. I giggled and pushed away from him, taking a step back. Because of my huge heels and the steps I forgot about, I started to fall. Before I could hit the ground, Edward's arms wrapped around my waist.

I looked over my shoulder to smile at him, "Thanks." I muttered, one blush melting into the next.

Edward kissed me quickly and smiled back. "Anytime, love." I gasped when Edward picked me up, bridal style. I giggled as he rocked me back and forth, grinning brightly down at me as he wandered to the car.

"Don't want you getting hurt now do we?" I smiled and rested my head against his chest, content. He kissed the crown of my head before somehow opening the car door and placing me gently on the seat. I watched as he jogged around to his side of the car; I struggled with my dress just as much as I had the first time. Edward simply laughed and clipped my seat belt in, taking my hand as he started the car.

As Edward drove manically back to Forks, I remembered the bracelet that I was wearing. While I thought about it, I looked down and glared at said beautiful bracelet currently wrapped around my wrist. It would have cost a fortune.

I cleared my throat. "I assume you had something to do with this outrageous bracelet." I muttered.

Innocence was plastered on his face.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What bracelet?"

"What bracelet?" I scoffed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." I was tempted to raise my arm and point at the silver bracelet on my wrist.

He sighed. "It wasn't even that expensive. Honestly, Bella, I don't know why you won't let me buy you things. What if you wanted to get me something and I wouldn't let you get it? You'd hate it." I thought about what he said. I guess it made sense, a little.

Dang it.

"I guess I _kind of_ see your point. But it's different for me. I refuse to be the Cullen charity case." I crossed my arms to emphasize my point, instantly missing his hand wrapped around mine. Uh-uh Bella, you put your hands there, you keep them there.

Edward reached over and placed his hand tenderly on my knee. "Bella, you are anything but a charity case." I sighed, but gave in, not wanting to argue anymore.

Who won that mini argument, anyway?

We arrived at the Cullens house quickly, thanks to Edward's maniac driving. The Cullens house had become a sort of second home for me, thankfully, they all enjoyed my company. Edward helped me out of the car and cradled me lovingly to his chest as we walked to the door.

As usual, Emmett was on the lounge watching a football game. "Damn, Bella. You do scrub up nice." Edward growled and I tightened my grip around his waist, tapping my fingers tenderly against his clothed skin. Emmett held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, dude, just sayin'."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Emmett. Where's everyone else?" the only one around was the big bear on the couch.

He answered without looking away from the TV that his golden eyes had strayed back to. I shook my head a little, men and their sports… "Esme, Rose and Jasper are out hunting. Carlisle is in his study and Alice is lost in her wardrobe."

Seriously, Alice needs to draw up a map for that wardrobe. I'm a little scared of it.

Edward started pulling me towards the stairs, breaking me from my thoughts. I walked along next to him, listening to the _click-click _of my shoes against the floor. I was starting to get used to the heels. I made it up all the stairs without tripping once.

How's that for skill?

I turned towards Edward's room at the top of the stairs and he ran ahead. He silently pushed the door open and stood next to it, watching with a smile as I walked in. I couldn't help but breathe in the sweet smell of Edward that seemed to waft off everything in his room. After I had become almost intoxicated by the smell, I turned to see him staring at my body.

A memory of what Edward had said when he had caught me ogling ran through my mind, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Like what you see?" I asked in the same cocky tone he had used. Edward snapped out of his little trance and smiled.

"Always," He quoted. His ice cold hands reached up to cradle my face as his marble lips pressed against mine. I knotted my hands into his hair and kissed him fervently.

Remembering Edward's previous slip in self control, I traced his frozen lips with my tongue, trying to commit the smooth feel of his lips to memory. A quiet growl passed his lips and his tongue darted out to meet mine. I gasped at the sensation it brought and tightened my grip on his hair, pulling him closer.

Edward's hands pressed me firmly against his perfect body. I pulled his tongue into my mouth and sucked it gently. A louder growl rumbled from his chest at my actions and I threw myself even more into our heated lip-lock. My head started spinning and I started to doubt that my legs could hold me up much longer, but I ignored it, not wanting to let this perfect moment with Edward slip away.

I finally realized why I was feeling dizzy. I pushed myself away from my angel and took a much needed breath, however shaky it sounded. Edward never let me go as we both tried to catch our breath. He caught his breath much faster than I did, so he spent the remaining time brushing his lips up and down my cheek.

"Wow..." I breathed quietly. There was no way I was going to stop pushing the boundaries now that I knew what I would get for my efforts.

I rocked on my extravagant heels, tired of trying to keep my balance. Edward chuckled and dipped his head to press his flawless lips to the soft spot behind my ear. I gasped quietly when he whirled me around and placed me onto his enormous bed. I automatically relaxed against the soft mattress, inhaling the scent of him that clung to the golden comforter.

"Let me." One ice cold hand slid under my dress and up my leg, his fingers skimming across my skin, raising goose bumps with each new spot he touched. His left hand grasped my calf gently and pulled my leg out straight, then slid down to undo the buckle on my shoes. He then did the same thing to my other leg, dropping the shoes onto the floor when he was done, softly kissing my ankles before he lowered my legs back onto the bed.

Edward flicked me a smug look as my breathing teetered on the verge of hyperventilation.

Alice's ridiculous choice of shoes ended up paying off. I smiled, knowing she must have seen this happening.

A heart stopping smile lit up Edward's face in response to my own, in the blink of an eye; he appeared on the bed next to me and pulled me onto his lap. I buried my face into his shoulder and breathed in deeply, savoring his indescribable smell. His hands moved around my waist in a natural movement, his long fingers stroking the small of my back as he pulled me closer, breathing evenly into my hair.

I turned my face into the pale crook of his neck. "I love you," I whispered passionately before tilting my head back and pressing my lips to his defined jaw line. Edward pulled my face up to his so that he could stare into my eyes, smiling serenely all the while.

"I love you, too," He ducked his head down and kissed me chastely. I pouted as he pulled away and his smile grew. "In fact," He continued,

"I love you so much, I want to be with you; officially."

Huh?

I stared at him, eyebrows raised questioningly. He let out a small breath and smiled understandingly. "Bella, will you marry me?" he asked gently.

Oh!

My wide eyes met his in total shock.

"Me… you... marriage... crazy!" I spluttered. Edward trailed his fingered through my hair and kissed me enthusiastically, smiling a little against my lips.

As soon as I responded, he pulled away and looked at me through his lashes, his golden eyes bright and exhilarated. "Please Bella? It would mean the world to me. Marry me." His voice was low and persuasive. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I closed it and tried again, only to end up with the same result.

Edward kissed me again, more feverishly. Tears started to leak from the corners of my eyes. I pulled back slightly to look at Edward with sparkling eyes. "Yes," I whispered and kissed my fiancée again. "Yes, yes, yes." I whispered again and again between kisses. I was absolutely giddy with joy.

Edward leaned back until he was lying on the bed. He swiped his tongue along my bottom lip which earned a small moan from me; this seemed to spur him on, because he pulled me closer and his lips moved faster. I responded in the same way. We smiled brightly against each others lips as we kissed, arms holding each other close, hands wandering lightly and lips joining again and again.

I had soon run out of air and had to break away from him. My breathing slowed as I rested my head on his chest; Edward wrapped both his arms around my waist and held me close.

"We're getting married," I whispered softly, more to myself than to Edward. I gasped quietly when he grabbed my hand momentarily, cool touches dancing across my fingers, and then released it. I looked down to see a stunning engagement ring on my left hand.

I stared at it in wonder, my heart thumping happily against my ribs; I almost worried that it would burst with love and happiness.

Edward kissed me gently on the forehead, watching as I stared at the ring that brought promises of binding me to him in every way. "Now it's official. You are mine." He kissed me again. "I love you."

I sighed happily. "I love you, too." His hand traced my spine, his touch still as light and gentle as ever; I sighed into his skin and closed my eyes, content.

When his hand left my back, I frowned at the loss of contact, only to hear the small sound of a zip being undone.

"Bella?" Edward whispered into my ear, his cool breath raising goose bumps on my skin.

"Mmm..?" I replied, distracted and still dazed from the fact that we were getting married.

Edward's lips brushed against my ear and a violent shiver ran through me. "Blue looks lovely on you," He breathed, his cool hand touching the bare skin of my back.

Wait a minute…

My eyes flew open as understanding hit me with a force that almost left me as breathless as Edward did.

I guess luck is sometimes on my side.

**Well, I hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing it. Please leave me a review and any advice you wish to share (:**

**Superhuman Moron**


End file.
